06 Czerwca 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Rolnictwo na świecie 07.10 Nasza gmina 07.20 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.30 Notowania 08.00 Teleranek 08.30 Wśród pól Australii (Sun on the Stubble) (1,2) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1996, reż. Robert Marchand, wyk. Christian Kohlund, Susan Lyons, Jamie Croft (50 min) 09.30 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 09.45 Transmisja Mszy Świętej w Pelplinie 12.25 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.35 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.45 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.05 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.30 Przygody Sindbada (The Adventures of Sindbad) (21) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Boris, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen, George Buza, Tim Progosh (43 min) 15.30 Zwierzęta świata: Katedra św. Stefana (2): Żyjąca katedra (2) - film dokumentalny, Austria 1997 16.00 A to Polska właśnie: Olsztyn 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 Supergrupa (Bugs. Stealth) (6) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. Craig McLachlan, Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, William Chubb (50 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) 21.00 Taksówka Jedynki: Raper 21.20 Decyzja należy do Ciebie: Fotografia - program publicystyczny 0-70055580 tak; 0-70055590 - nie 22.00 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.05 Sportowa niedziela 22.25 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 23.00 Zaułek cudów (El Callejon de los Milagros) - dramat obyczajowy, Meksyk 1994, reż. Jorge Fons, wyk. Ernesto Gomez Cruz, Salma Hayek, Maria Rojo, Bruno Bichir (138 min) 01.20 Archiwum gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 01.45 Lourdes: Święta Bernadeta. Pielgrzymki ku nadziei - film dokumentalny, Francja 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.20 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 06.50 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) (dla nie słyszących) 08.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.30 Program lokalny 09.35 Wielka sława to... Cannes - hity, gwiazdy i sensacje festiwalu filmowego Cannes '99 (1) 10.05 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 10.35 Kręcioła - program Jurka Owsiaka 11.00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi (26-ost.): Rok 1997 - biegiem w przyszłość - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 12.00 Lyddie - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Stefan Scaini, wyk. Tanya Allen, Tom Georgeson, Simon James, Christinne Hirt (89 min) 13.30 Wielka sława to... Cannes - hity, gwiazdy i sensacje festiwalu filmowego Cannes '99 (2) 13.55 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 14.25 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (148): Fałszywe pieniądze - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Agata Kulesza, Renata Gabryjelska, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 16.00 Program lokalny 16.20 Chłopi (11/13): Scheda - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1972, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Krakowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (52 min) 17.15 Panorama 17.20 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 17.30 Transmisja nabożeństwa czerwcowego w Elblągu 19.35 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 L jak Laskowik, T jak Tey 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (82) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Perry Lang, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (44 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Biuro rzeczy znalezionych (30 min) 23.05 Kabaret okazjonalny czyli 40-lecie Znaku 00.05 Czuły cel (La cible emouvante) - komedia, Francja 1993, reż. Pierre Salvadori, wyk. Jean Rochefort, Marie Trintignant, Guillaume Depardieu, Patachou (85 min) 01.30 Studio sport: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Włoch w Mugello 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.45 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 09.05 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Studio Gol - magazyn piłkarski 13.30 Sacrum profanum - program Adama Kraśnickiego 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Queen - koncert w Montrealu 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Śląski Pegaz 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Oblicze kariery (Stranger in the Mirror) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Perry King, Lori Loughlin, Geordie Johnson, Christopher Plummer (91 min) 23.35 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (7/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.20 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 01.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (172) - program muzyczny 07.00 Wolnoć Tomku - magazyn budowlany 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Rupert - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-92 (25 min) 08.30 Power Rangers (174) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.00 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, reż. James Widdoes, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt (25 min) 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (50) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart (25 min) 12.00 Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili (Lateline) (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Al. Franken, Robert Foxworth, Miguel Ferrer, Megyn Price (25 min) 12.30 Stalowa burza (Metalstorm: The Destrusction of Jared-Syn) - film SF, USA 1983, reż. Charles Band, wyk. Jeffrey Byron, Michael Preston, Tim Thomerson, Kelly Preston (84 min) 14.05 Reportaż 14.25 Klub Polsatu 14.35 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (22) - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 15.30 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Macie co chcecie, czyli najlepsi na świecie - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (66) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O'Connor (43 min) 18.15 W słońcu Kalifornii (Pacific Palisades) (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Richard Lang, wyk. Natalia Cigluiti, Kimberley Davis, Jarrod Emick, Greg Evigan (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.05 Air America (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Scott Plank, Diana Barton (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Przygoda miłosna (Love Affair) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Warren Beatty, Annette Bening, Katharine Hepburn, Pierce Brosnan (103 min) 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.05 Magazyn sportowy 01.35 Muzyka na BIS 03.35 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Nudnik (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Feniks i dywan (5) - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 1997 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Szalony świat (25) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 10.30 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 11.00 Babilon V (20) - serial SF, USA 11.45 Studio tramwaj - magazyn rozrywkowy 12.15 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 12.45 Szalony, szalony, szalony jest ten świat (It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World) - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Stanley Kramer, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Jimmy Durante, Milton Berle, Sid Caesar (180 min) 15.45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Zostań Gwiazdą - finał europejski - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Uświęcone morderstwo (Murder Ordained) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Keith Carradine, Jobeth Williams, Terry Kinney, Terence Knox (110 min) 21.20 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.20 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.50 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 23.35 Prawdziwa miłość (True Love) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Simon Massey, wyk. Emma Wray, Douglas Hodge, Philip Glenister, Nisha K.Nayar (60 min) 00.35 Mecz koszykówki NBA TV Polonia 07.00 Plastyka i muzyka Krzysztofa Okonia, czyli: Suita na szkle, drewnie i papierze - reportaż Andrzeja Kazaneckiego 07.25 Słowo na niedzielę 07.30 W labiryncie (31,32): Rocznica, Ucieczka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (28 min) 08.30 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego (powt.) 09.00 Przez lądy i morza: Wyspy Towarzystwa - program Ryszarda Czajkowskiego 09.30 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 09.45 Transmisja Mszy świętej w Pelplinie 12.20 Mała Księżniczka (25/46) - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 1990 12.45 Mikrofon kota Teodora - program dla dzieci 13.15 Magazyn polonijny z Ukrainy 13.45 Magazyn sztuk pięknych 14.05 Teatr familijny: Sabine Marie Catherine d'Aulnoy - Książę Chochlik, reż. Roland Rowiński, wyk. Paweł Deląg, Paweł Burczyk, Dorota Landowska (43 min) 14.50 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego (stereo) 15.35 BIOGRAFIE: Stanisław Rodziński - prawdzie naprzeciw - film dokumentalny Ewy Pytki 16.30 Tak jak w kinie - program Pawła Sztompke 16.50 Teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula (36/44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.40 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Jego wielka miłość - melodramat, Polska 1936, reż. Stanisława Parzanowska/Mieczysław Krawicz, wyk. Stefan Jaracz, Lena Żelichowska, Tadeusz Olsza, Michał Znicz (95 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Desperacja - dramat historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Maria Mielnikow-Krawczyk, Krzysztof Ibisz, Janusz Zakrzeński, Paweł Zawadzki (110 min) 21.45 Małe ojczyzny: Zostanie legenda - film dokumentalny Macieja Pieprzycy 22.15 Taksówka Jedynki: Franky 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 23.15 Transmisja nabożeństwa czerwcowego w Elblągu 00.45 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.50 Samotni jeźdźcy kabaretu - program rozrywkowy 01.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 02.30 Desperacja - dramat historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Maria Mielnikow-Krawczyk, Krzysztof Ibisz, Janusz Zakrzeński, Paweł Zawadzki (powt.) 04.15 Taksówka Jedynki: Franky (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Małe ojczyzny: Zostanie legenda - film dokumentalny Macieja Pieprzycy (powt.) 05.30 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Jego wielka miłość - melodramat, Polska 1936, reż. Stanisława Parzanowska/Mieczysław Krawicz, wyk. Stefan Jaracz, Lena Żelichowska, Tadeusz Olsza, Michał Znicz (powt.) 07.00 Zakończenie programu Nasza TV 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye (57) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye (58) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Komputerowy świat (Virtual reality) (ost.) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Adam Cherry, wyk. Lori Singer, Will Patton, Anthony Head 11.00 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 11.30 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia (La clef de champs) (1) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1998, reż. Charles Nemes, wyk. Christine Boisson, Catherine Rouvel, Amandine Chauveau 12.30 Muzyczny regał Pepsi - program muzyczny 13.00 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 13.30 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych 14.00 KINO POPOŁUDNIOWE: Brat marnotrawny (The Importance of Being Earnest) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1952, reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Edith Evans, Michael Redgrave, Margaret Rutherford, Michael Denison (95 min) 15.45 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 16.15 Wielcy reżyserzy (Directors) (6) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe. Morella (Tales of Mystery and Imagination. Morella) (9) - serial, USA 1995, wyk. Christopher Lee, Graham Armitage, Jennifer Steyn 17.45 Ambasadorowie (3) - serial 18.45 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall (Equalizer) (50) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Edward Woodward, Keith Szarabajka, Richard Lansing, William Zabka, Robert Mitchum 20.00 Uciekające zakonnice (Nuns on the Run) - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Brian Hope, Charlie McManus, Camille Coduri, Eric Idle (88 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.50 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 22.55 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Spirala śmierci (The Internecine Project) - dramat sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Ken Hughes, wyk. James Coburn, Lee Grant, Harry Andrews, Ian Hendry (89 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.10 Teleshopping 07.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 07.55 Detektywi - serial komediowy 08.25 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Panna Wiercipiętka, Simba - król lew, Donkey Kong, Zabójczy smok 11.20 Wyprawy z National Geographic - serial dokumentalny 12.10 Noc w tropikach (One Night in the Tropics) - komedia, USA 1940, reż. Edward Sutherland, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Allan Jones, Nancy Kelly (110 min) 13.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 14.00 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy 15.45 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 16.10 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 17.05 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 18.00 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 -22.55 PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA: 20.00 Uciekające zakonnice (Nuns on the Run) - komedia kryminalna, W. Brytania 1990, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Brian Hope, Charlie McManus, Camille Coduri, Eric Idle (88 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.55 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny 23.40 Seks, cenzura i srebrny ekran: Mamo, zobacz - golas - serial dokumentalny 00.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 01.00 Kariera maklera - serial obyczajowy 01.45 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 06.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.00 Życie jak poker (66) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 08.00 Kojak (80) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (powt.) 08.55 Bonanza (74) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 09.50 Spider-Man - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.35 Kaskaderzy (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (42) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (30) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker (powt.) 12.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 13.00 Dajcie nam święty spokój (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Moira Kelly, Jason Beghe, Fionnula Flanagan, John Cullum (50 min) 14.20 Marco Polo - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. George Erschbamer (powt.) 16.00 Kosmiczni strażnicy (4) - serial SF, reż. Ben Bolt/Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Linda Hunt, Jeff Kaake, Marjorie Monaghan, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (50 min) 17.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? (10) - serial dla młodzieży (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (36) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kojak (81) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 19.00 Pacific Blue (31) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Ralph Hemecker, wyk. Jim Davidson, Darlene Vogel, Marcos Ferraez, Paula Trickey (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Real TV (41,42) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (50 min) 21.00 Matlock (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986-95, wyk. Andy Griffith, Kene Holliday, Nancy Stafford, Julie Sommars (50 min) 21.50 Diagnoza morderstwo (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, wyk. Dick Van Dyke, Victoria Rowell, Charlie Schlatter, Michael Tucci (45 min) 22.45 Śmierć za nic (Murder Without Motive: The Edmund Perry Story) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Kevin Hooks, wyk. Cuba Goding Jr., Curtis McClarin, Anna Maria Horsford, Carla Guino (90 min) 00.25 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 00.55 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 01.25 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 01.55 DJ Club - program muzyczny 02.25 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 03.25 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.00 (K) Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Safari XXI wieku - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 09.00 (K) Dzielny mały toster leci na Marsa - film animowany 10.15 (K) Mamuśka (Mother) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Albert Brooks, Vaness Williams (100 min) 12.00 (K) Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Reflektor - talk show Magdy Mołek 13.20 Strefa Mroku - serial SF 13.45 (K) Miłość od trzeciego spojrzenia (Love Jones) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Theodore Wichter, wyk. Larenz Tate, Nia Long, Isaiah Washington (104 min) 15.30 (K) Fantom (Phantom) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Billy Zane, Treat Wiliams (96 min) 17.10 (K) Rajska droga (Pradise Road) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Glenn Close, Frances McDormand, Cate Blanchet (109 min) 19.00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19.25 Spin City - serial komediowy 19.50 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.00 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 20.30 (K) Dwie matki (Loasing Isaiah) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. Jessica Lange, Halle Berry, Davis Stratharin, Marc John Jeffries (102 min) 22.15 (K) Trudny wybór (Lesser Prophets) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. William DeVizia, wyk. John Turturro, George DiCenzo, John Spencer, Elisabeth Perkins (88 min) 23.45 (K) Góra Dantego (Dante's Peak) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Linda Hamilton, Charles Hallahan (104 min 01.30 (K) Ostatnia instancja (Mellanie Darrow) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Delta Burke, Brian Bloom, Christopher Birt, Jonathan Banks (84 min) 02.55 (K) Star Trek: Pierwszy kontakt (Star Trek: First Contact) - film SF, USA 1996, reż Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, Michael Dorn (106 min) 04.45 (K) Kuchnia filmowa: Star Trek - Pierwszy kontakt magazyn filmowy 05.10 (K) Nocny lot 767 (Midnight Flight) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burk, Leslie Malton, Stephen McHattie (97 min) 06.50 (K) Deser: Tantal - film krótkometrażowy HBO 06.50 Uśmiech losu (A Simple Twist of Fate) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Gillies Mackinnon, wyk. Steve Martin, Gabriel Byrne, Catherine O'Hara, Laura Linney (102 min) 08.40 Na planie filmu Teoria spisku - reportaż 09.00 Krótki film o miłości - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Grażyna Szapołowska, Piotr Machalica, Stefania Iwińska (83 min) 10.30 Niezwykłe lato (The Inkwell) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Matty Rich, wyk. Larenz Tate, Joe Morton, Suzzanne Douglas, Glynn Turman (107 min) 12.25 Candamo. Podróż w kierunku piekła - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 13.20 Żona dla kowboja (Nothing Too Good for a Cowboy) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Chad Willett, Ted Atherton, Falconer Abraham (88 min) 14.55 W morzu ognia (Fire Down Below) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Felix Enrique Alcala, wyk. Steven Seagal, Marg Helgenberger, Kris Kristofferson, Stephen Lang (100 min) 16.40 Stalowe magnolie (Steel Magnolias) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Sally Field, Dolly Parton, Shirley MacLaine, Julia Roberts (113 min) 18.40 Urwisy w natarciu (Slappy and the Stinkers) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Barnet Kellman, wyk. B.D. Wong, Bronson Pinchot, Jennifer Coolidge, Joseph Ashton (75 min) 20.00 Teoria spisku (Conspiracy Theory) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Julia Roberts, Patrick Stewart (129 min) 22.15 Złowroga głębia (Hostile Waters) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. David Drury, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Martin Sheen, Max von Sydow, Colm Feore (91 min) 23.50 Ed Wood - film biograficzny, USA 1994, reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Martin Landau, Sarah Jessica Parker, Bill Murray (121 min) 01.55 Lina (Tightrope) - film kryminalny, USA 1984, reż. Richard Tuggle, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Genevieve Bujold, Dan Hedaya, Alison Eastwood (109 min) 03.45 Nóż (Jagged Edge) - thriller, USA 1985, reż. Richard Marquand, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Glenn Close, Peter Coyote, Robert Loggia (104 min) 05.30 Candamo. Podróż w kierunku piekła - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania Wizja 1 14.00 Motowizja 15.00 Trans World Sport - magazyn 16.00 Żużel na żywo 18.30 Powikłane historie 19.00 Nie do wiary - pr. dok. 20.00 Nocny rycerz - ser. 21.00 Opowieści kryminalne - ser. 22.50 Gotti - film krym. 1.00 Poślizg - dramat polski Twoja Wizja 18.00 Trans World Sport 19.00 Boks: Mistrzostwa Świata 21.00 Hokej: NHL Hallmark 13.15 Trudny powrót - film obyczajowy, USA 14.50 Słoneczko - angielski film obyczajowy 16.25 Dopóki się znów spotkamy - film obyczajowy, USA 18.05 Nieślubny tatuś - film obyczajowy, USA 19.35 Kusza - serial przygodowy 20.00 Merlin - film familijny, USA 21.30 Baron i dzieciaki - film obyczajowy, USA 23.10 Karygodne zaniedbanie - dramat, USA 0.45 Tam, gdzie chadzają anioły - dramat angielski 1.35 Najważniejsza sprawa - dramat angielski Cartoon Network 10.00 Krowa i kurczak 10.30 Atomówki 11.00 Nowe przygody kapitana Planety 11.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 12.00 12 demonów Scooby Doo 12.30 Kocia ferajna 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka 14.15 Miś Yogi 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krowa i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo TCM 20.00 Deszczowa piosenka - film obycz., USA 21.40 Rozmowy o kinie: Carrie Fisher 21.50 Operacja Kusza - film sens. 23.40 Powiększenie - dramat włosko-angielski Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 12.50 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 13.50 Top Shop 17.10 Muzyczny kufer - program muzyczny 18.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 18.30 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Calendar Man - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Władca świata (Master of the World) - film SF, USA 1960, reż. William Witney, wyk. Vincent Price, Charles Bronson, Henry Hull, Mary Webster (120 min) 21.30 Legend of Love - balet 22.35 Top Shop 23.50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 00.20 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Ekoludki i Śmiecioroby - serial animowany, Kanada 07.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 12.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12.30 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 Wyspa skarbów - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996 14.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 15.30 Świnka - komedia, Polska 1990, reż. Krzysztof Magowski, wyk. Ewa Skibińska, Katarzyna Figura, Danuta Kowalska, Tadeusz Huk (105 min) 17.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.45 Cykl reportaży: Kraj kwitnącej wiśni 18.00 Ekoludki i Śmiecioroby - serial animowany, Kanada 18.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Życie z reniferami - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Diabły, diabły - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1991, reż. Dorota Kędzierzawska, wyk. Justyna Ciemny, Danuta Szaflarska, Monika Niemczyk, Paweł Chwedoruk (81 min) 23.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Droga na Broadway (Neil Simon's: Broadway Bond) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Paul Bogart, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Hume Cronyn, Corey Parker, Jonathan Silverman (96 min) Komedia 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Krótkie spięcie (Short Circuit) - komedia SF, USA 1985, reż. John Badham, wyk. Ally Sheedy, Steve Guttenberg, Fisher Stevens, G.W. Bailey (95 min) 10.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.40 Cartouche - film przygodowy, Francja 1962, reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Claudia Cardinale, Odile Versois, Jess Hahn (111 min) 12.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 13.00 Fucha (The Gig) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1985, reż. Frank D. Gilroy, wyk. Wayne Rogers, Cleavon Little, Andrew Duncan, Jerry Matz (92 min) 14.30 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Legendarni bracia Dorsey (The Fabulous Dorseys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1947, reż. Alfred E. Green, wyk. Tommy Dorsey, Jimmy Dorsey, Janet Blair, Paul Whiteman (88 min) 16.30 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.20 Dzieje pięknej Heleny (Ettore lo fusto) - komedia, Włochy 1972, reż. Enzo G. Castellari, wyk. Vittorio Caprioli, Vittorio De Sica, Michael Forest, Giancarlo Giannini (105 min) 19.10 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.40 Czerwony ibis (L'ibis rouge) - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1975, reż. Jean-Pierre Mocky, wyk. Michel Simon, Michel Galabru, Michel Serrault, Jean Le Poulain (76 min 21.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 21.30 Miłość w wagonie pierwszej klasy (L'amour en premiere classe) - komedia, Francja 1980, reż. Salvatore Samperi, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Enrico Montasone (85 min) 23.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 23.50 Sroga Mama II (Big Bad Mama II) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1987, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Angie Dickinson, Robert Culp, Danielle Brisebois, Julie McCullough (83 min) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Ja i nowa żona mojego taty - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Kristy McNichol, Lance Kerwin, Leif Garrett, Melendy Britt (60 min) 10.45 Micaela - telenowela 11.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Micaela - telenowela 16.00 Bunt bujanego fotela - film obyczajowy, reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Theresa Wright, Shepherd Strudwick, Cheryl Arutt (60 min) 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 18.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.00 Micaela - telenowela 21.00 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 23.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 00.30 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 01.30 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny Planete 07.15 Godziny na basenie 07.45 Kosowo, Kosowa - jeden kraj, dwie nazwy, dwa narody 08.45 Dalsze przygody Don Kichota 09.45 Kroniki Popular science (42/60) 10.00 Samotna planeta: Chile i Wyspy Wielkanocne 10.50 Historia linii lotniczych (8/13): Samoloty przyszłości 11.40 Wiewiórka o lwim sercu 12.35 Historia Włoch XX wieku (35/42): Wojna u boku Niemiec 13.10 Na tropach przyrody: Zagrożone Malediwy 13.35 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 14.05 Republika zginęła pod Dien Bien Phu (1/2) 15.20 Philippe Druillet 15.45 Słodki Woubi 16.50 Cudowna machina (5-ost.): Sny na jawie 17.30 Morze pełne życia (18/26): Dzieci Arktyki 18.00 Hubert Beuve Mery (4/5): Świat Le Monde 18.55 Starożytne cywilizacje (2/13): Starożytny Rzym 19.45 Dave Steward - pozdrowienia z rynsztoka 20.35 Ukochany kraj Alana Patona 21.30 Nowatorska broń (9/12): Springfield - zamek, trzon, lufa 22.05 Smutek rafy koralowej 22.55 Aktualności z przeszłości (19) 23.45 Kroniki Popular science (41/60) 23.55 Druga rewolucja rosyjska (5/8): Koniec jedności 00.50 Nowy świat - Rave TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Łączy nas Polska 08.50 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Queen - koncert w Montrealu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Sport TV Białystok 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 10 tygodni w Afryce Wschodniej - serial dokumentalny 22.00 (WP) Oblicze kariery (Stranger in the Mirror) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Perry King, Lori Loughlin, Geordie Johnson, Christopher Plummer (91 min) 23.35 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (7/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.20 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 08.55 Studio wizyty Papieża Jana Pawła II w Bydgoszczy i Toruniu 09.00 Magazyn toruński 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 12.55 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Bydgoszczy i Toruniu 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pod wezwaniem Świętej Trójcy w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 Ksiądz Stefan Wincenty Frelichowski - reportaż 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Queen - koncert w Montrealu 18.00 Studio wizyty Papieża Jana Pawła II 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Studio wizyty Papieża Jana Pawła II 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Studio wizyty Papieża Jana Pawła II 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Oblicze kariery (Stranger in the Mirror) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Perry King, Lori Loughlin, Geordie Johnson, Christopher Plummer (91 min) 23.35 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (7/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.20 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn religijny 08.55 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 09.15 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Queen - koncert w Montrealu 18.00 Na planie filmowym: Idol 18.05 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Oblicze kariery (Stranger in the Mirror) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Perry King, Lori Loughlin, Geordie Johnson, Christopher Plummer (91 min) 23.35 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (7/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.20 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Klub działkowicza - magazyn poradnikowy 08.45 Przeboje TV Kraków 09.05 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 Gazdówka - magazyn zakopiański 13.10 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 13.35 Kinomania - teleturniej dla młodzieży 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - magazyn poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Queen - koncert w Montrealu 18.00 Gość TV Kraków 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Gość TV Kraków 22.00 (WP) Oblicze kariery (Stranger in the Mirror) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Perry King, Lori Loughlin, Geordie Johnson, Christopher Plummer (91 min) 23.35 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (7/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.20 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Magazyn ekologiczny 08.50 Z historią na ty 09.10 Mój świat 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.35 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 13.15 Muzyczna niedziela 14.00 Depozyt wiary - program religijny 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Queen - koncert w Montrealu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi 21.45 Kronika najWyższych sfer 22.00 (WP) Oblicze kariery (Stranger in the Mirror) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Perry King, Lori Loughlin, Geordie Johnson, Christopher Plummer (91 min) 23.35 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (7/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.20 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Program na poniedziałek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Widnokrąg 08.50 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 09.00 Teleskop 09.15 Afisz 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Kwadrans do przodu 12.50 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 13.05 Studio sport - retransmisje 13.45 Jestem 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Queen - koncert w Montrealu 18.10 Teleskop 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Oblicze kariery (Stranger in the Mirror) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Perry King, Lori Loughlin, Geordie Johnson, Christopher Plummer (91 min) 23.35 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (7/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.20 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 01.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Spotkanie z folklorem 08.45 Promocje młodych 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Dusze artystów - reportaż 13.00 Chorał - reportaż 13.15 Nie tylko Wawel 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Queen - koncert w Montrealu 18.00 Bieszczadzka biesiada teatralna - reportaż 18.15 Podkarpacie szkłem malowane - reportaż 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Oblicze kariery (Stranger in the Mirror) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Perry King, Lori Loughlin, Geordie Johnson, Christopher Plummer (91 min) 23.35 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (7/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.20 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Spichlerz - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Studio sport 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Fonograf - program muzyczny 13.00 Architekci: Świnoujski kurort 13.30 Rozmaitości kulturalne 13.45 Reportaż z regionu 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Queen - koncert w Montrealu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Muzyczna Siódemka 22.00 (WP) Oblicze kariery (Stranger in the Mirror) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Perry King, Lori Loughlin, Geordie Johnson, Christopher Plummer (91 min) 23.35 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (7/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.20 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy WOT 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.50 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 09.10 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Ogrody 12.50 Z archiwum WOT 13.00 Mój Kraków, miasto mojego życia - film dokumentalny 14.00 Wiarus - magazyn kombatantów warszawskich 14.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Radomski 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Queen - koncert w Montrealu 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Sport w WOT 21.25 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.30 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 21.50 Z archiwum WOT 22.00 (WP) Oblicze kariery (Stranger in the Mirror) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Perry King, Lori Loughlin, Geordie Johnson, Christopher Plummer (91 min) 23.35 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (7/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.20 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Teraz wieś 08.55 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 09.05 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzikie skarby Europy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.15 Znajomi z ZOO 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Queen - koncert w Montrealu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Oblicze kariery (Stranger in the Mirror) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Perry King, Lori Loughlin, Geordie Johnson, Christopher Plummer (91 min) 23.35 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (7/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.20 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy TVP Regionalna 07.00 Fizyka na wesoło (2/39) - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (13/26) - serial animowany 07.40 Rudobrody (2/26) - serial animowany 08.05 Animaniacy (10/33) - serial animowany 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Wielki świat piłki nożnej (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Grilowanie na ekranie (4/8) - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 Wyprawa nad rzekę (5/7) - serial dokumentalny 10.55 Świat bliski i daleki (25/26) - serial dokumentalny 11.20 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (9/26) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Dzikie skarby Europy (3/4) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Był sobie Kosmos (3/26) - serial animowany 15.30 Co mówią zwierzęta (2/9) - serial dokumentalny 16.05 Komisarz Szympański (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 Queen (ost.) - koncert w Montrealu 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Studio sport 20.00 Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Oblicze kariery (Stranger in the Mirror) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Perry King, Lori Loughlin, Geordie Johnson, Christopher Plummer (91 min) 23.35 Ucieczka z Cowry (7/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.20 Saga piosenki francuskiej (2/9) - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 05.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.45 Teleshop 06.10 Muzyczny weekend 06.40 Aktualności 06.55 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Koncert życzeń 11.15 Przedszkolaki o... 11.30 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.30 Galeria Centrum 13.00 Reportaż 13.30 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych 14.00 KINO POPOŁUDNIOWE: Brat marnotrawny (The Importance of Being Earnest) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1952, reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Edith Evans, Michael Redgrave, Margaret Rutherford, Michael Denison (95 min) 15.45 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 16.15 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe. Morella - serial, USA 17.45 Ambasadorowie - serial 18.45 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Uciekające zakonnice (Nuns on the Run) - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Brian Hope, Charlie McManus, Camille Coduri, Eric Idle (88 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.50 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 22.55 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Spirala śmierci (The Internecine Project) - dramat sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Ken Hughes, wyk. James Coburn, Lee Grant, Harry Andrews, Ian Hendry (89 min) 00.25 Program na poniedziałek 00.30 Teleinformator TV Vigor 06.40 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Magazyn sportowy 11.30 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.30 Magazyn katolicki 12.45 Człowiek człowiekowi 13.00 Od soboty do soboty 13.30 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych 14.00 KINO POPOŁUDNIOWE: Brat marnotrawny (The Importance of Being Earnest) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1952, reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Edith Evans, Michael Redgrave, Margaret Rutherford, Michael Denison (95 min) 15.45 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 16.15 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe. Morella - serial, USA 17.45 Ambasadorowie - serial 18.45 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Uciekające zakonnice (Nuns on the Run) - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Brian Hope, Charlie McManus, Camille Coduri, Eric Idle (88 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.50 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 22.55 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Spirala śmierci (The Internecine Project) - dramat sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Ken Hughes, wyk. James Coburn, Lee Grant, Harry Andrews, Ian Hendry (89 min) 00.25 Magazyn sportowy 00.55 Człowiek człowiekowi 01.10 Magazyn katolicki 01.35 Program na poniedziałek 01.40 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 11.30 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.30 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 13.00 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - talk show 13.30 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych 14.00 KINO POPOŁUDNIOWE: Brat marnotrawny (The Importance of Being Earnest) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1952, reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Edith Evans, Michael Redgrave, Margaret Rutherford, Michael Denison (95 min) 15.45 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 16.15 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe. Morella - serial, USA 17.45 Ambasadorowie - serial 18.45 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Uciekające zakonnice (Nuns on the Run) - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Brian Hope, Charlie McManus, Camille Coduri, Eric Idle (88 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.50 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 22.55 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Spirala śmierci (The Internecine Project) - dramat sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Ken Hughes, wyk. James Coburn, Lee Grant, Harry Andrews, Ian Hendry (89 min) 00.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 00.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej TV Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Polskie drogi (7/11):Lekcja poloneza - serial wojenny, Polska 1977, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jan Englert (90 min) 13.45 Przygody zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 14.15 Video wizyt - serial dokumentalny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Polskie drogi (8/11):Bez przydziału - serial wojenny, Polska 1977, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jan Englert (84 min) 16.35 Poradnik medyczny 17.00 Wizyty w Chińskim Pałacu 17.10 Chłopiec z zielonymi włosami (The Boy With Green Hair) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1948, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Dean Stockwell, Pat O'Brien, Robert Ryan, Barbara Hale (82 min) 19.00 Rozmowy z... 19.45 Muzyka Country - program muzyczny 20.00 Sytuacja podbramkowa (Touch and Go) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Robert Mandel, wyk. Michael Keaton, Maria Conchita Alonso, Ajay Naidu, Maria Tucci (101 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Wojownicy - film sensacyjny 23.35 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 00.35 TV Shop 00.50 Program na poniedziałek 01.05 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Radni ratajscy - program dokumentalny 08.05 Program muzyczny 09.20 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 09.30 Studio sport 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Radni ratajscy - program dokumentalny 11.55 Przygody misia Colargola - film dla dzieci 12.25 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 12.50 Informator miejski 13.00 Studio sport 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.35 Sowieci do domu - film dokumentalny 16.05 Aktualności motoryzacyjne 16.10 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.05 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 17.15 Godejcie po noszymu - relacja z XII konkursu gwary poznańskiej 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Studio sport: AMF Bowling Cup'99 - relacja z finału Pucharu Polski (1) 19.30 Przygody misia Colargola - film dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Studio sport: AMF Bowling Cup'99 - relacja z finału Pucharu Polski (2) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.50 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.15 Bullet - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Julien Temple, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Ted Levin, Tupac Shakur, Adrien Brody (95 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.45 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 11.30 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.30 Program redakcji katolickiej 12.45 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn historyczny 13.00 Program lokalny 13.30 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych 14.00 KINO POPOŁUDNIOWE: Brat marnotrawny (The Importance of Being Earnest) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1952, reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Edith Evans, Michael Redgrave, Margaret Rutherford, Michael Denison (95 min) 15.45 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 16.15 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe. Morella - serial, USA 17.45 Ambasadorowie - serial 18.45 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Uciekające zakonnice (Nuns on the Run) - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Brian Hope, Charlie McManus, Camille Coduri, Eric Idle (88 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.50 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 22.55 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Spirala śmierci (The Internecine Project) - dramat sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Ken Hughes, wyk. James Coburn, Lee Grant, Harry Andrews, Ian Hendry (89 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu Dsf 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '94 04.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Top 10 na Nürburgringu (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) 07.00 Sport motocyklowy: Motocrossowe ME w Lousada 07.30 (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24 godzinny wyścig na Nürburgringu 08.00 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Rozgrzewka - magazyn Formuły 1 (powt.) 10.00 (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24 godzinny wyścig na Nürburgringu 11.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe ME - rajd Polski 11.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Cart w Madison 12.30 (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24 godzinny wyścig na Nürburgringu 13.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Niemiec - rajd Castrol Pößneck 14.00 (na żywo) Karting: Wyścigi DKM w Jüterbog 15.00 (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24 godzinny wyścig na Nürburgringu 16.30 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Oschersleben 18.00 Motobike - magazyn (powt.) 19.00 Motorvision - magazyn (powt.) 20.00 (na żywo) Piłka ręczna: MŚ mężczyzn w Egipcie - mecz Egipt - Niemcy 22.15 Motobike - magazyn (powt.) 23.15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 00.00 W WNBA - magazyn 00.30 W NBA: Finał Konferencji - mecz Portland Trail Blazers - San Antonio Spurs Ard 06.00 Godzina ze zwierzętami - magazyn dla dzieci 07.00 Maus-Club - program dla dzieci 07.30 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 09.00 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 10.25 Główka - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 Wiadomości 11.03 Teletubbies - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 Przegląd prasy - magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Wiadomości 13.15 Podróże po świecie Serce Marakeszu - film dokumentalny 13.45 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Die Flensburger Förde - film dokumentalny 14.30 100 lat Niemiec: Niemcy i wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Nasi belfrzy wylatują w powietrze (Unsere Pauker gehen in die Luft) - komedia, Niemcy 1970, reż. Harald Vock, wyk. Wencke Myhre, Georg Thomalla, Peter Weck, Siegfried Schürnberg (94 min) 16.40 Kreskówki w Jedynce 16.45 Nienawiść do chrześcijan - film dokumentalny 17.15 Poradnik ARD: moda 17.45 Studio wyborcze 18.39 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy 19.30 Świat w zwierciadle - magazyn korespondentów 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ludzie z K3 - serial kryminalny 21.45 Tematy dnia wydanie specjalne - magazyn publicystyczny 22.00 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 23.00 Raport kulturalny: Lipsk 23.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.55 Nowe cierpienia młodego W. (Die neuen Leiden des jungen W.) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1976, reż. Eberhard Itzenpiltz, wyk. Klaus Dieter Hofmann, Leonie Thelem, Hans-Werner Bussinger (90 min) 01.45 Wiadomości 01.55 Zdemaskowanie (Exposed) - thriller, USA 1983, reż. James Toback, wyk. Nastassia Kinsky, Rudolf Nureyev, Harvey Keitel, Ian McShane (95 min) 03.30 Przegląd prasy (powt.) 04.15 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 04.30 Raport kulturalny: Lipsk 05.00 Świat w zwierciadle Pro 7 05.40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 06.05 Clueless - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 06.25 Alvin i wiewiórki - serial animowany 06.50 Oskar - serial animowany 06.55 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 07.20 Cztery czarownice - serial animowany 07.40 Krówka i kurczak - serial animowany, USA 1996 07.50 Przygody Animków - serial animowany 08.15 Rugrats - serial animowany 09.05 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 09.30 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 10.00 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany 10.45 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 11.10 Oggy and the Cockroaches - serial animowany 11.20 Powrót Supermana - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 12.10 Przygody barona Munchausena (The Adventures of Baron Munchausen) - film fantastyczny, Włochy/W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. John Neville, Sarah Polley, Eric Idle, Charles McKeown (121 min) 14.20 Ostry dyżur - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 15.10 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 16.10 Baza Pensacola - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 17.05 Lot numer 243 (Miracle Landing) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Connie Selecca, Wayne Rogers, Ana-Alicia, Nancy Kwan (85 min) 18.30 Max - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.00 Świat cudów (1) - magazyn dokumentalny 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Świat cudów (2) - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 Intersection- dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. Richard Gere, Sharon Stone, Lolita Davidovich, Martin Landau (96 min) 22.10 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.15 Agent specjalny Alexa (C.I.A. Code Name Alexa) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Joseph Merhi, wyk. Alex Cord, Pam Dixon, Lorenzo Lamaz (100 min) 00.55 Lot numer 243 (Miracle Landing) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1990 (powt.) 02.25 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 (powt.) 03.20 Bugs - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (powt.) 04.15 Baza Pensacola - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 05.00 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) Rtl 05.35 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 06.00 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 06.20 Disney's Pepper Ann - serial animowany 06.45 Gdzie się podziała Carmen Sandiego?- serial animowany 07.05 Hey Arnold! - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 07.30 Rocko's Modern Life - serial animowany, USA 1993/96 08.00 Brygada RR - serial animowany 08.30 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.35 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.45 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 09.10 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.15 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 09.40 Disney Club & Fab 5 - magazyn dla dzieci 09.45 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.00 Disney's Recess - serial animowany 10.30 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 11.25 Co nowego u Disneya? - magazyn dla dzieci 11.45 Mary Poppins - musical, USA 1964, reż. Robert Stevenson, wyk. Dick van Dyke, David Tomlinson, Glynis Johns, Ed Wynn (133 min) 14.15 SeaQuest DSV - serial SF, USA 1993/94 15.10 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1995 16.50 Herkules - serial przygodowy, USA 1997/98 17.45 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 The Sky's on Fire (Countdown: Der Himmel brennt) - film katastroficzny, USA 1989, reż. Dan Lerner, wyk. John Corbett, Josie Bisset, ben Browder, Tom Irwin (89 min) 22.10 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 22.55 Milionerzy loterii liczbowych - pieniądze, szczęście i bankructwa - reportaż 23.50 Wyższe sfery - serial komediowy, USA 1995/96 00.20 Prime Time - magazyn publicystyczny 00.35 Herkules - serial przygodowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 01.30 SeaQuest DSV - serial SF, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.20 Wyższe sfery - serial komediowy, USA 1995/96 (powt.) 02.40 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.30 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.25 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.15 Spiegel TV (powt.) Rtl 2 06.10 -07.30 Seriale animowane 07.30 MovieMovie (powt.) 07.55 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 (powt.) 09.55 Sekret rycerzy Delty (Quest of the Delta Knights) - angielski film przygodowy, reż. James Dodson, wyk. David Warner, Corbin Allred, Olivia Hussey, Brigid Walsh (92 min) 11.40 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 12.40 Najśmieszniejsze sporty reklamowe świata (powt.) 13.45 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 16.05 The Dome od kuchni - program dokumentalny 17.05 The Dome X - koncert 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 22.20 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.25 Żyjemy dzięki przeszczepom - reportaż 00.10 Rok smoka (Year of the Dragon) - film kryminalny, USA 1985 (powt.) 02.40 Redakcja (powt.) 03.50 W szponach nocy (Possessed by the Night) - horror, USA 1993 (powt.) Sat 1 05.35 Men in Black - serial animowany, USA 1997 (powt.) 06.00 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Opowieść o troskliwych misiach 2: Nowe pokolenie (Care Bear Movie 2: A New Generation) - film animowany, Kanada 1986, reż. Dale Scott (73 min) 07.25 Klub tysiąca marzeń - serial dokumentalny 07.50 WECK UP - magazyn rozrywkowy 08.50 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 09.50 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - magazyn rozrywkowy 10.20 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 11.20 Chuka - western, USA 1967, reż. Gordon Douglas, wyk. Rod Taylor, John Mills, Ernest Borgnine, Luciana Paluzzi (105 min) 13.20 Dziś pijany i jutro pijany (Heute blau und morgen blau) - komedia, Niemcy 1957, reż. Harald Philipp, wyk. Paul Dahlke, Hans Moser, Rudolf Platte, Marina Orschel (88 min) 15.05 The Midas Touch (Kleiner König Midas) - film fantastyczny, USA 1996, reż. Peter Manoogian, wyk. Trevor O'Brien, Lyn Cafagan, Joey Simmrin, David Jeremiah (91 min) 17.00 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Tylko miłość się liczy - program rozrywkowy 20.15 Telemaniak (The Cable Guy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Ben Stiller, wyk. Jim Carrey, Matthew Broderick (91 min) 22.15 Szkoła jazdy - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998/99 22.45 Studio wyborcze 22.55 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.40 News & Stories - magazyn kryminalny 00.25 Widziane w ten sposób - publicystyka 00.30 Chuka - western, USA 1967 (powt.) 02.20 Dziś pijany i jutro pijany (Heute blau und morgen blau) - komedia, Niemcy 1957 (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Świadkowie wieku - cykl dyskusyjny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - magazyn literacki 09.15 Dni Richarda Straussa 1994: Orchesterlieder 3 - koncert, Garmisch-Partenkirchen 1994, wyk. Münchner Rundfunkorchester pod dyr. Roberto Abbado 10.10 Klub literacki - magazyn literacki 11.25 Richard Strauss: Symfonia Alpejska op. 64 - koncert 12.20 Pieśni Roberta Schumanna - koncert 12.30 Giuseppe Sinopoli - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Spojrzenia wstecz: 50 lat temu: śmierć w Cannes - film dokumentalny 13.45 Muzyka dla was - koncert życzeń 15.15 Śladami legendarnego miasta Is - film dokumentalny 16.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 16.30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 DocLine 9811 - poradnik medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Panorama - magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Markwort. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Za kołem polarnym (1/4) - film dokumentalny 21.00 Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Europa i nowy świat - film dokumentalny 21.15 Wolność Roglera - magazyn satyryczny 22.00 Gdy góry wołają - film dokumentalny 23.30 Komisarz - serial kryminalny 00.20 Portret Doriana Graya (The Picture of Dorian Gray) - film obyczajowy, USA 1945, reż. Albert Lewin, wyk. George Sanders, Hurd Hatfield, Donna Reed, Angela Lansbury (114 min) 02.05 Hello Austria, hello Vienna - magazyn podróżniczy 02.30 Markwort. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show (powt.) 03.20 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 03.35 Panorama - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 04.20 Wolność Roglera - magazyn satyryczny (powt.) 05.05 DocLine 9811 - poradnik medyczny (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Gnom David - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Button Nose - serial animowany 07.10 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 07.35 Gnom David - serial animowany 08.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 08.45 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 09.15 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany 09.40 Duch Ned - serial animowany (powt.) 10.05 My Pet Monster - serial animowany (powt.) 10.30 Super, Metty! - program dla dzieci (powt.) 11.00 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 11.45 Segni Particolari - Bellissimo (Besondere Kennzeichen - Bellissimo) - komedia, Włochy 1983 (powt.) 13.15 Przygody rodziny Robinsonów - serial przygodowy, Niemcy/Kanada 1997 14.35 Sweet and Short (Mr. Sweet und das Chaos) - komedia, RPA 1991 (powt.) 16.05 Śladami zwierząt: Prawa dżungli - film dokumentalny 17.00 Safari braci Kratt - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany (powt.) 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.55 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji 22.05 Wiedeńskie dziewczęta (Wiener Mädeln) - film muzyczny, Austria 1945 (powt.) 23.50 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 00.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.15 Program nocny Vox 06.00 W sercu Sawanny (powt.) 06.45 Magazyn reklamowy 07.50 Marzenie każdej kobiety (Every Woman's Dream) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 09.30 Zielony salon - talk show 10.20 Süddeutsche TV (powt.) 11.05 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 13.10 Zabójca o delikatnych dłoniach (Der Räuber mit der sanften Hand) (2) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1995 (powt.) 15.00 Wokół Morza Śródziemnego (14/15) - reportaż 15.55 Czas na zwierzęta: Lwia część - film dokumentalny 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS: Izrael - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Czynnik PSI - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996/99 21.10 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 22.05 Park Gorkiego (Gorky Park) - film sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. William Hurt, Joanna Pacuła, Lee Marvin, Brian Dennehy (120 min) 00.30 Prawdziwa miłość (powt.) 01.35 Sexual Encounters (Lektionen der lust) - film erotyczny, USA 1995 (powt.) 03.10 Czynnik PSI - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996/99 (powt.) 04.05 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 04.55 Rave Around the World - program nocny Zdf 05.30 Radość podróżowania - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 06.00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - serial animowany 06.25 Pinokio - serial animowany 06.50 Rattatui - serial dla dzieci 07.05 Tao Tao - serial animowany 07.30 Tabaluga tivi (powt.) 09.00 logo - wiadomości od A - Zebra 09.15 Na czasie - magazyn religijny 09.30 Transmisja katolickiej Mszy Świętej z kościoła św. Józefa w Linz 10.15 Feodor - serial animowany 10.20 Siebenstein - serial dla dzieci 10.45 Telewizyjny ogród ZDF - program muzyczny 12.45 Wiadomości 12.47 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów 13.15 Wtedy: 30 lat temu - książę Charles - film dokumentalny 13.30 tele zoo - magazyn dokumentalny 14.00 Mężczyźni są wspaniali - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 14.45 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny - finały Międzynarodowych Mistrzostw Francji w Paryżu 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Reportaże sportowe - najważniejsze wydarzenia dnia 17.40 Wiadomości 17.45 Studio wyborcze 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 Studio parlamentarne - magazyn informacyjny 20.15 Zakazany pokój (Das verbotene Zimmer) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Michael Steinke, wyk. Jeanette Arndt, Timothy Peach, Michael Roll, Antje Hagen (90 min) 21.45 Poza tym bardzo chętnie - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.15 Wiadomości 22.30 Wszystko to oszustwo? - film dokumentalny 23.00 Miniatury muzyczne króla walca - program muzyczny 23.30 L'etincelle (Funkende Liebe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1984, reż. Michael Lang, wyk. Roger Hanin, Clio Goldsmith, Doudou Badet, John Moulder Brown (98 min) 01.10 Wiadomości 01.15 Jedna kobieta nie wystarczy? (Eine Frau genügt nicht?) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1955, reż. Ulrich Erfurth, wyk. Hilde Krahl, Hans Söhnker, Rudolf Forster, Heliane Bei (90 min) 02.45 Straßenfeger 03.00 TOP 7 03.30 Władza i wiara - katedra w Speyer 04.15 Ploteczki przy kawce 05.00 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 07.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 08.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 09.00 Interaktiv-Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Amica Tv - Live - talk show 12.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 13.00 Lämmermann-Show 14.00 Co było grane? - przegląd weekendowych nowości 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny (Tic Tac Toe) 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum (Jewel) 18.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 19.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 21.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocne teledyski 01.00 Nocne teledyski